Beauty Frozen
by TokioHotelFreak482
Summary: When Bella suddenly recovers from a catatonic state and decides to go out, the Cullens worry. When she doesn't come back, they worry even more and actually go out to find her. What will happen when Emmett finds her?


**A/N: I wrote this a while back on a whim. I intended for it to just be a oneshot. I think it's best left like that. Let me know if you think different.**

EmPOV

I couldn't make the Jeep go fast enough. I'd been looking for hours for my little human sister. The signs pointed to nothing good. Bella wouldn't answer her cell and when I called Charlie and he said that she'd gone out, I started panicking. Bella had tried to stay strong after the fight that killed my brother. She had fallen for Jasper and was too infatuated when Edward and Jasper's brawl became nearly unbearable.

Alice, Rosalie, and Esme had taken Bella away, to some hidden location during Edward and Jasper's clash, while Carlisle and I tried our best to keep Edward relaxed. We figured, in a fight, that Jasper would surely win.

We were wrong.

It seemed to take forever. Edward was fast, but Jasper had skill. There were quite a few times where Jasper almost had Eddie. Almost. After several hours of nonstop fighting, Edward threw Jasper into a tree and incapacitated him momentarily. Of course, that moment was all Edward needed. He was at Jasper's throat in a minute and-

-and he finished him off...

Esme was heartbroken, but her emotions were nothing _close_ to Bella's. Even without Jasper, we all knew what she was feeling. Desolate, depressed, dead. She spiraled downward, and nobody, especially not _Edward_ could pull her back up again.

We were all nervous when Bella decided to go out for the first time in months. She'd told Charlie that she was going to Olympia with Angela and Jessica, but when we called them (for one, they were overly ecstatic that a Cullen was calling them) they said that they hadn't heard from her. That freaked us out. Firstly, Alice had said that Bella's spaghetti-strap tank-top and her short-shorts were missing from her bag. That _really _worried us. Not so much that she was going to get... _"hurt," _but the fact that it was the beginning of _January_. Bella would _freeze _to death if she was outside for too long!

A shudder ripped through my burly form as I sped down the highway. My cell buzzed in my pocket. Without slowing down, I flipped it open.

"Hello?" I hissed through my teeth.

"Emmett," I heard Edward's worried voice on the other end, "Did you find her yet?"

"No, Edward. I haven't." I growled for about the millionth time in two hours, "Have any of you?"

"No. If we did, do you think I'd call you asking if you found her?" Edward snarled.

I ignored him, "I'm headed to Seattle to check. Tell Alice to stay in Forks in case Bella goes back there. Have Esme and Rosalie check Port Angeles. Can you go with Carlisle to Olympia?"

"Sure." came his quick reply, "Keep in touch."

"Will do."

I flipped my silver cell closed with more force than was necessary. Seattle was busy. Nothing new. I thought I'd driven all over the fucking city and was about to give up and go back to Forks to look again, when I was hit by the scent.

The scent I was looking for.

I slammed my foot down on the brakes and the Jeep came to a sudden stop right by a pathway. A pathway through a cemetery. I pulled forward out of the entrance of the pathway and threw myself out of the car. I've never run so fast in my existence. The scent was faint. Very faint. And that just made me run faster.

The scent brought me to an abandoned area of the cemetery. The plants were dead and wilting. Even as a vampire, I could tell that it was colder here than in the rest of the area. The snow fell heavier. Why would a half-naked Bella want to come here? And... where was she?

As I searched, Bella's scent grew stronger, then fainter. I felt like she was telling me, 'You're getting warmer! Ooh, cold.' Though I knew she wasn't. I knew something was wrong. The scent got stronger again as I faced, from a distance, a hidden brush. It was covered with snow and blended with the trees. I sprinted over to it and tentatively stepped behind it. What I saw made me gasp painfully.

* * *

It was Bella. My little sister. She was ghostly white. Whiter than I was! My breathing became nearly impossible to endure as I stepped over to her. My knees hit the snow next to her and I cradled her in my arms. I nearly dropped her when I felt her skin. She was cold, even by _my _standards. Her skin was literally slightly frosted. It reminded me of those poor victims on _The Day After Tomorrow_.

I snatched my phone and hectically dialed Edward's number, forcing back the dry-sobs. He picked up in half of a ring.

"Emmett? What's new?"

"I- I found Bella." I choked out.

"Really? Is she okay?" he very nearly screamed.

"Put Carlisle on."

Soon I heard my surrogate father's voice, "Emmett? What's wrong?"

"Bella."

"What about her?"

"She... cold... frozen." was all I could get out before I started sobbing.

"Oh no." Carlisle's voice was incredibly sympathetic, "Get her to Forks as soon as you can, Emmett."

"Her pulse is faint. It's there though. I can save her. Tell Edward that.."

"Emmett..."

"Tell him!" I roared.

"Okay."

I looked down at my little sister, so cold, so still.

"Emmett! You better have some damn good control!" Edward hissed.

"Edward if I don't try, she'll die anyway!"

"Let Carlisle!" he retorted.

"He won't get here in time!" I snarled.

I heard Edward breathing heavily. It was dead silent, then he spoke one word, "Fine."

"Emmett," Carlisle had taken the phone back, "Please be careful."

"I will. I won't let her die."

I flipped my phone closed and looked back at Bella. I leaned down and put my lips at her pulse point. I could feel her heart's faint beating. It slowed with each passing second. I knew that if I didn't act now, Bella would die.

And with that thought, my teeth sank into her throat.

Even her blood was cold as it rushed past me. For a moment I couldn't think, all I wanted to do was drink. I fought back the urges to continue and pulled my teeth away, my head jerking back. Some of her blood dripped from the corner of my mouth. I wiped it away and focused on Bella. I placed the heel of my right hand over her heart and placed my left over it. Interlacing my fingers, I followed my instincts and placed some pressure on her chest. I pulled back and repeated. I don't know how many times I did this before I heard Bella gasp, then scream. Relief spread throughout me and I smiled.

I slipped my arms under her body and picked her up. She was still ice cold, but warming up somewhat.

"It's okay, Bellarina. It'll all be okay." I murmured in her ear. She seemed to relax in my arms and turned her head into my chest. Her breathing was uneven, but she didn't scream. I carried her all the way to my Jeep and climbed in the driver's side. Bella still curled up against my chest, I slipped the key into the ignition and started driving.

* * *

I didn't stop until I reached our mansion of a home in Forks. Rosalie's red BMW was parked behind Carlisle's Mercedes. Edward's Volvo was directly in front of the Mercedes. My family rushed out to me. Edward reached out to take Bella, but she clung to my shirt.

"Edward," Carlisle breathed. Edward turned and stormed away. My blonde-haired modal of a father pressed two fingers to Bella's pulse point and smiled, "I'm proud of you, Emmett. You did well."

"Thanks." I smiled back. Then I looked up at the rest of my family. Esme stood smiling at me like only a mother could. Rosalie and Jacob Black were holding each other. Rose was smiling compassionately for, like, the first time in her life, but Jacob was scowling.

"I had to, Jacob." I told him, "She was going to die."

Jacob didn't respond. He nodded, but kept the scowl until Rose leaned up and quickly kissed him. I smiled gently, but when I looked down at my baby sister and saw her twitch with the pain, my smile faded. It killed me to see Bella in so much pain, even if it was to save her life.

I stroked her hair gently, and hushed her, "Shh, it's alright, Bells."

Edward snarled in my direction. _She's just a sister to me, Edward. Relax._ I hissed mentally. He didn't. He was afraid of losing her to another brother.

_Edward, I wouldn't dare! She's a sister to me. It would be wrong. _

His shoulders relaxed the slightest bit. Esme walked over to Carlisle and I and tried prying Bella's fingers off of my shirt. Damn... that girl had a fucking _strong _grip!

"I'll take her inside." I offered. Esme nodded, then looked at Carlisle, then Edward, then back at Carlisle. He was smiling.

As I walked past Edward, he stared at Bella, obviously not happy with what she's becoming. _Shut it. There's nothing to be done, now. Unless, of course, you want her to _die_! _

His eyes widened and his head shook rapidly.

I glared quickly at my brother and then stalked into the house. I noticed how quiet it was without Bella tripping, or without Jasper making people annoyed, then sad, then in love, then... well you get it.

I walked, human-pace, to the couch and unclasped Bella's hands. Her head hit the cushion and she moaned in pain. Every time she moaned, or twitched, or did anything that indicated pain, it felt like someone was trying to rip out my dead heart. I would just comfort her.

* * *

I nearly fell asleep a couple times over the past three days, as neither Edward, nor myself would move from Bella's side. It got really tiring after a while.

Bella's eyes flickered open. She was pale, her eyes were sad, and she was all-around...well... _beautiful._

Edward shot a sharp look at me. Bella looked up at him crossly. After all these months, she was _still _furious at him! I guess I can sympathize. After all, she loved Jasper more than Edward anyway. When that finally sank into Edward's head, I guess he just... snapped. He hasn't been the same. Especially since Rose and Jacob got together...

That was the strange point in our family's existence. Jacob had imprinted on Rosalie after one of their many arguments. He had just... well... kissed her that day and from then on, everything was different.

"Emmett?" Bella whispered.

I turned to her with a smile, "Yeah, Bellarina?"

"What happened?"

As I went through the story, with Edward flinching at some details that I _hadn't _actually told him, Bella began to remember. I asked her for her reason behind the attempted suicide, and she just shrugged and said, "I didn't think. I- I guess I wanted to be with Jasper so bad that... that I'd give anything for it."

Edward stepped up, "And do you know how many people you would have hurt, Bella? Charlie and Renée and Phil... and _us._"

I raised a hand to silence my brother, "Shut it, Edward. You aren't making her feel any better."

Edward looked into Bella's eyes for a moment, then , at last, shut up.

"Are you thirsty, Bella?" I asked, knowing the answer before the word actually left her mouth.

"Yes."

I smiled and helped her off the couch, "Then let's go hunting. You have a _lot _to learn, Baby Bella!"

We ran off into the woods, brother and sister, leaving Edward in the dust. I knew, then and there, that Bella and I would be closer than ever. We all did, even Edward. But he'd just have to deal with it. There's nothing he can do now.

* * *

**A/N: Please review. I love reviews! **


End file.
